


Clash of the Titans: Godzilla Junior VS Shin Godzilla

by TheBrcklayer



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: The Series, シン・ゴジラ | Godzilla Resurgence (2016)
Genre: Godzilla 2016, Hard Times in New York Town, King of the Monsters, New York City, New York Housing Pricing Must be Low, Shin Godzilla - Freeform, ShinGodzilla, Versus, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrcklayer/pseuds/TheBrcklayer
Summary: So, what would happen if Shin Godzilla appeared in the universe of Godzilla the Series? How would Junior handle another mutation that could quite possibly take the title King of the Mutations? ...More accurately, how would the city of New York fair?
Relationships: Niko "Nick" Tatopoulos & Zilla Jr. | Godzilla Junior
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Clash of the Titans: Godzilla Junior VS Shin Godzilla

All was quiet as the sun broke over New York City. A massive creature rose out of the waters to meet the day, fiery orange eyes blinking in the sun. A massive head rose up out of the waters of the bay, an iguana-like form soon to follow. If at full height, one could easily measure the lizard being at eighty, perhaps ninety meters tall. This was Godzilla, the Lizard King and Defender of New York. 

It hadn’t started off this way of course, not really. It had been somewhat of a long and arduous journey. Several odd years ago, the papers talked about how his father had taken one large bite out of the big apple. Cute, Zilla Jr noted. If he were capable of laughing at the cleverness of human papers, he would have.

He held no illusions on how he was the last of his kind. His brothers and sisters, born premature and stunted. Like those Utahraptors from the one movie, he had heard Randy had compared them to in passing. They had all been slain, and yet miraculously he had survived. His egg had survived, mutating even further and having one lucky Dr. Nick Tatopoulos find it. Godzilla had imprinted on it, and taken in Nick as his adoptive father. 

If this hadn’t occurred, the world could only wonder and speculate about what might have happened. Would Godzilla have stayed docile, or would he have turned out just like his mother? A menace to society and the world at large. The alien invasion would suggest as much. 

Godzilla sighed to himself, for so little of a time he had known his birth parent. He longed to even know something even remotely resembling him, forge a connection. Fate seemed to have other plans in store.

There was something in the air, something he couldn’t quite place. Freaky, as Randy would have described it. Heavy, even. Storm clouds rolled in the distance, thunder rumbling ominously throughout the heavy grey skies. Rain threatened. Sinking back into the bay, Zilla swam in hopes of catching a meal. Without anyone fishing in the bay today, they should have been easy enough to catch.

Still, Godzilla thought to himself he couldn’t help but let his mind wander even as his jaws opened wide enough to allow a shark passage. He didn’t know why, but something felt wrong. He’d had this feeling once before when those aliens invaded. It was impossible to describe, but he felt something like a pit in his stomach. Like something was coming, a challenge that would test him so. Maybe he was wrong, it was possibly nothing. However, he felt as if he couldn’t ignore this feeling just yet. 

He sighed, he wished his father was here. But he and his team were off in Tokyo, having been called there by a woman named Yukiko Ifukube. He vaguely remembered the name, the woman having been the creator of that Robo-Yeti as it had been named. He let out a snort of amusement, perhaps his father had finally wisened up and decided to ‘dump’ -he believed it was called- that screechy female Audrey? He doubted it, given his father seemed to enjoy spending time around her for reasons he had yet to decipher. Godzilla made another noise, it wasn’t his business in any case. He had to figure out what this strange feeling was and if his father’s trip to Japan were related. Give him a monster to fight any day, not a mystery, the Lizard King muttered to himself.

Well, he didn’t know it yet but Fate had a funny way of going about granting wishes.

On the other side of the globe H.E.A.T as they were called had an interesting problem on their hands. 

“...So, once again a mistake leads to possible disaster,” Monique dryly commented. “And you have no idea where this Goro Maki is?”

The trip had started off simply enough, with Yukiko having called the team to her home for advice on how to handle any possible mutations without having to call for Godzilla. But then her cousin had vanished off the face of the earth, simply leaving a note behind in his home. The note’s message was suitably ominous.

“Do as you will.”

Then the radioactive waste around Odo Island had been discovered. Needless to say, given their past history with mutated creatures H.E.A.T was worried by all of this. Craven for his part had modified N.I.G.E.L to go into the irradiated waters and collect samples of the toxic waste.

“Sadly,” Yukiko sighed. “He seems to have vanished off the face of the earth. ...He took my government’s censoring of his word hard…”

“Censorship?” Craven inquired sounding almost infuriated, even as a video screen of the ocean floor came up. Sure enough, toxic barrels were now coming into view torn open by some unseen force. “What do you mean by…?”

“He proposed a creature that could survive on atomic energy, and was practically laughed out of his university,” Yukiko continued as Nick swore in the background. “The government covered up any findings he might have had, and it’s only thanks to my position that I’m able to even tell you this much.”

“...And of course,” Monique said. “They only now let you talk about it when there is a danger of a possible mutation. Typical, is it not?”

“...Where’s that nanotech creature when you need it eh?” Randy muttered. “Probably could gobble up all that waste in about five seconds.”

“And then what would we have, eh?” Monique asked with a pointed glare. “An even worse beast than before? Surely, whatever creature this careless disposal birthed is preferable to that!”

“What kind of danger level do you think we’re talking about here?” Nick asked turning to Craven. “Godzilla, or…?”

The ‘something possibly higher’ went unspoken and filled the room with an ominous silence. Craven swallowed.

“Given the sheer amount of waste dumped, and the degree of carelessness in actually disposing of it…” Craven murmured. “...Well… I… Uh…”

“Well, out with it man!” Randy demanded. 

“I… I would honestly be surprised if we weren’t dealing with something like Godzilla’s father,” Craven whispered sounding quite terrified at the prospect. Nobody could honestly blame him really. “Quite honestly, I’d say we should get out of here right now.”

“No,” Nick stated. “Not until we know exactly what we are dealing with here.”

They soon got a clue at any rate as a mechanical scream echoed over the comms. Then, the video went white, as something massive swam by deciding that N.I.G.E.L made a very good appetizer.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!”

“NIGEL! NO!” Mendal shouted.

“...could that just be by any chance some form of whale?” Randy asked hesitantly. “Or maybe a shark?”

“Is our luck ever that good?” Monique deadpanned before everyone rushed outside just in time to see a truly massive tail erupting from the waters. Waving about menacingly in the air, the team watched hoping and praying the creature it belonged to wouldn’t decide to bring it down on top of them.

Thankfully, someone seemed to be listening as the creature seemed to have other things on its mind diving right back into the ocean, the tail vanishing beneath the waves.

“Track it!” Nick said dialing Hick’s number. Monique went to the front of the HEAT Seeker and restarted the engine as the anchor was brought up. 

“Tatopoulos!” Major Hicks’ voice bellowed. “Care to explain why the navy just picked up something moving fast through the waters of Japan? Your little pet lizard suddenly decide to go jaywalking?”

“No Major,” Nick reassured. “This is something new, not Godzilla.”

“Well, let’s hope this ‘something new’ of yours can be brought under control, as it’s swimming right towards New York,” Hicks retorted. “Care to bet on your little pet actually being able to beat this thing?”

For once, Hicks thought to himself he hoped Godzilla was around to fight this beast, whatever it may have been. The last thing New York needed was another monster running free and destroying it all over again. After all, the massive iguana that had been Godzilla’s father had caused 23 million dollars in damage and had nearly cost him a job. He doubted the mayor and his bosses would be so lenient a second time around.

“Godzilla can handle this creature,” Nick said in response before swallowing as he made up his mind. He didn’t like to think about it, but just in case they did need a backup plan… “...However, have your men on standby. Just in case.”

“Trust me Tatopoulos, you don’t need to tell me twice,” Hicks replied. “Godzilla’s old man caused enough damage, just make sure his son has the brains to get this creature out of the city okay? Maybe let Jersey have it.”

Nick chuckled. “Actually sir,” he corrected. “The first Godzilla would technically had to have been a female, given uh… certain biological requirements. Squamate females are the only ones who can reproduce asexually.” 

“...whatever Tatopoulos,” Hicks grumbled.

Back in New York, Godzilla knew something was wrong by now. The birds were the first to go, taking to the skies in droves as they scattered. And then he saw it, sharp maple leaf spines cutting through the waters of the bay like scythes. The waters around the creature were a sickening shade of red. 

Naturally, Godzilla had seen his fair share of weirdness by this point. So when something like a massive shrimp or a creature of electricity was wandering about he deferred to his father. The trouble was, his father wasn’t here. Tilting his head curiously, he watched the mass draw closer to Manhattan. Clearly, this was something he would have to handle on his own.

If Godzilla could liken it to something, he would have described it as a mountain. He watched as this massive mountain of flesh and radiation rose up out of the bay a truly massive tail waving behind it. Gallons of water began dripping off him, drenching the warehouses below the creature and flattening them. The creature, -covered in horrendous red scars- approached him with its practically soulless eyes staring him down. A jagged maw of teeth looked ready to bite into the Lizard King’s flesh and tear it from the bone.

Subconsciously, Godzilla took a few steps backward eyes narrowing as he sized up the threat. Was he afraid? Perhaps a little. He had never seen anything of this size before, something this horrendous. If he could have, he would have described it as almost a twisted mockery of himself.

Lighting up his back scutes in a threat display, Godzilla attempted to ward this creature off. This was his home, it needed to know that. The creature regarded him with what Godzilla would describe as apathy, maybe. They were dull, like a corpse’s but pointed directly at his own. So not apathy, he decided. It was probably, in its own way, sizing him up as well. How intelligent was it? It was hard to tell.

No response. Perhaps it couldn’t speak. Or maybe it just didn’t care.

The footsteps echoed like thunder as the creature began marching into the city. One wave of its tail and a building was sent toppling down into the streets below. Glass shattered and steel buckled from the impact. The goliath continued into the city unaware of the trail of destruction it was beginning to leave in his wake.

Godzilla’s eyes narrowed. This could not stand. Charging after the creature, he let out a shriek. Biting down on the tail, he attempted to slow it down. It was probably a futile effort, but at any rate, Godzilla had grabbed his twisted mockery’s attention. The creature turned his head back to him, regarding him with an expression that transcended both man and beast. Rage.

It roared, a truly earth-shaking sound that echoed throughout Manhattan. Glass shattered from the force of the roar. Godzilla’s eyes narrowed before he let out his own roar once more. So that was how it was? So be it.

Far away, Nick had discovered something… unsettling about the creature. Radiation scans taken had allowed him and H.E.A.T to conclude that the only way to describe it was a walking nuclear wasteland. It was not an appetizing prospect, to say the least thinking about this creature strolling into Manhattan.

“Hicks, how soon can you get New York evacuated?” Nick asked over the phone. 

“What, you think it’s easy to just stage an evacuation of the biggest metropolitan area on the east coast?” Hicks shouted back. “Look Tatopoulos,” he sighed. “We working on… wait, what? Tatopoulos, I don’t care where you are, but turn on the news right now! Like, right this instant you understand?”

Nick ran over to the nearest TV, where a broadcast was already well underway. The bulletin spoke of both Godzilla and another massive creature battling in the heart of the city. Smoke rose in the background, buildings burning as lightning flashed overhead. 

“...My god…” Randy whispered as Godzilla climbed up on the new mutation’s back, biting and snapping at his spines. One had already been bitten clean off. “...Well, there goes the Big Apple…”

“Gojira.” came a voice from behind them and the two men turned to see Yukiko staring at the news broadcast in transfixed horror. Nick remembered. That was what she had called Godzilla.

“...surely you’re not suggesting that…?” Nick asked before his voice hardened. “That thing is not Godzilla.”

“No, it isn’t,” Yukiko agreed. “That is just a mutation. But Gojira, that’s also the name of a storm god on Odo Island. And as we found that mutation in the waters off that island…”

“I don’t care what you say,” Nick snarled stomping up to the woman. “We are not calling that creature a Godzilla. The only one here worthy of that title is my son.”

“Do you have any better suggestions for names then?” Yukiko asked raising an eyebrow.

No, Nick sighed. No, he did not.

Godzilla hit the streets with a powerful thud, a shockwave sending cars flying and cracking the street beneath his massive form. This usurper had managed to throw him off in a surprising show of force. It let out a growl as it marched towards in, eyes narrowed in fury. The usurper lunged, jaw opening and ready to bite down. Godzilla reacted.

His entire back lighting up, he opened his mouth as he felt a force building and growing in power. And then a wall of green atomic fire erupted from his mouth as the usurper howled in pain.

Godzilla leaped atop a building as he saw the massive tail coming up to greet him. Steel buckled once more as the building came toppling down. Godzilla leaped into the earth, burrowing away smashing through the subway systems before reappearing behind the usurper.

Godzilla slashed away at the creature’s skin, blood flying. It hissed as it hit the ground resembling acid eating away at the concrete. The usurper turned eyes now alight with a fire of rage. The tail connected with a deafening sound and Godzilla was sent flying like 60,000 metric ton baseball.

As he slowly rose out of the rubble of Grand Central Station, Godzilla clutched his side in pain. At least he had one small relief, and that was that this twisted mockery did not seem to know how to use his atomic breath. If it had any capability of using that at all.

“It doesn't act on pure instinct, like a lizard. It's displaying intelligence; even loyalty.” 

Godzilla remembered his father saying this about him once. It seemed this did not apply to his doppelganger. It acted only on pure instinct, defending itself and its territory. That territory now seemingly being the entire island of Manhattan. 

The island of Manhattan was Godzilla’s territory and under his protection. It seemed that this creature needed to be reminded of that. Here, he was king. Charging at his challenger, he fired off another stream of green fire, before burrowing underneath the False Lizard King giving him no time to react.

And then what happened next, nobody could have predicted. Even as Godzilla planned to burrow under the usurper and use his weight against him, it showed it could indeed fight back with more than just a tail. The usurper opened his jaw wide, far wider than it had any right to do. And then came the firestorm, radioactive hell quickly engulfing the streets of New York. Like a match was tossed into it, the smoke ignited and Hell came. Just barely managing to escape all of this, Godzilla clambered up the side of the Empire State Building, eyes narrowed in fury.

Taking a leap off the building he slashed into the usurper’s side blood being drawn once more. And then the fire narrowed off into a beam of pure atomic energy, scything through New York’s skyline. Godzilla ran, blood pumping.

This had changed the whole game. As the rain finally poured down, Godzilla knew he had to kill this creature. This mutation could not be allowed to live, for everyone’s sake. 

Central Park was ablaze, the False King firing beams every which way. Godzilla knew his back was a weak spot, and it seemed the Usurper was attempting to compensate. He could not go after the back right now, he would have to wait. 

Or would he? 

Godzilla almost smiled. In spite of the grim reality, there was a chance to beat this thing. He fired off his atomic breath once more catching the beast’s attention. And then he dived as the beam was directed right at him. Burrowing into the ground once more, Godzilla dug. And he dug. And he dug.

Never had he thought he could feel such hatred for a beast. But it seemed fate had other ideas. This monstrosity of nature was destroying New York, his home. It wanted to claim it as its own. It had to be stopped, now.

And yet, Godzilla couldn’t help but feel a pang of sympathy for the creature. It was reacting just like his birth parent in some ways. Not an instrument of destruction and devastation and evil. He would have liked to have called it something along those lines, but the truth was very different from the reality. No, it reacted more like an animal lashing out at unfamiliar territory. And Godzilla was monster enough to admit he had instigated the fight. 

And those horrific scars. Godzilla was no unthinking beast, he could grasp certain concepts well enough. He’d heard of what radiation could do to something from Mendal, and he would admit he had nightmares after learning of the events of Nagasaki and Hiroshima. He never wanted to know what a creature like him could look like after emerging from events like that. And now even as he battled this Usurper, he had an idea. The ugly red of his keloid scars were very visible, and the creature’s body could only be described as grotesque. The tail was far too long, almost like it belonged to another creature entirely.

Even when he used his atomic breath, it was less refined and more uncontrollable vomiting. Looking at it now, Godzilla seemed to think this creature was in agony just from existing. 

Godzilla wondered what life was like for this creature before it had been mutated into this monster. He now felt only pity as he erupted from the ground once more, the earth giving way and the False King falling in. Killing it would not be an easy task, but ending its existence would probably not only give the city peace but the creature itself. It wanted the sweet release of death, and so Godzilla would grant it.

However, death for this creature would not come so easily, as even as military bombers -Rockwell B-1 Lancers to be exact- flew overhead the False King reacted. Its back lit up in a horrifying display of light as bombs pounded it. Explosions covered the creature, and the sky was alight with fire as the beams scythed through the bombers. Godzilla himself had to leap away to avoid the bomb strikes and the beams. And then the creature turned his head back to Godzilla, firing another direct blast of atomic energy. Godzilla leaped over the cutting beam and extended his claws. Ripping into the monster’s now ruined back, he was drenched in blood. It hissed upon his skin, but Godzilla paid it no mind. He’d suffered worse.

The tail whipped around slamming Godzilla into the earth, and he waited as it glowed. He knew what was coming, and waited for the sweet release of death as the tail arched up ready to fire.

“I’m sorry… father.” Godzilla thought as his eyes closed and he waited. But it never came. In fact, the tail slammed into the street with a mighty thud as the Other Godzilla seemed to just… shut down really.

It was now a dark mass of flesh, everything seemingly having fallen silent. Godzilla slowly, and painfully walked up to his counterpart. He looked it dead in the eye and was surprised at what he saw. The creature seemed to be pleading with him, begging for death. And so, even as he opened his jaw he obliged it scouring the creature with green flame. 

The rain poured down over Godzilla’s skin, and he howled to the sky. But this was not a howl of victory. No, it was mourning for what could have been. He had accepted this creature as another him, just taking a very different path and suffering throughout its sadly too short of a life. It did not bring him pleasure killing it.

None at all.

“So, what was it in the end?” Elsie Chapman asked. She had not been here for the Battle of New York as it was beginning to be called, having been away in the Yucatan. “Was it a Godzilla, another one, or was it something… more?”

“Quite honestly?” Nick asked. “I can’t really say. It was a monster yes, a mutation but was it a Godzilla? In some ways, perhaps it was. Sent to humble us, maybe. Remind us of just how small we are in the world.”

Another man seemed inclined to agree, and on the television, he expressed pity -a rare sentiment these days- for the new beast. “Nature has a way sometimes of reminding Man of just how small he is. She occasionally throws up terrible offspring's of our pride and carelessness to remind us of how puny we really are in the face of a tornado, an earthquake, or a Godzilla.”

“And what about New York?” Elsie asked. “Will we have to just… abandon it?”

“No, not yet,” Nick smiled. “Craven’s been doing some studies of the radiation alongside the army. It seems for all of its destructive power, this Godzilla’s radiation has a half-life of only a few short weeks. Manhattan may have to be a quarantine zone for a short time, but eventually? We can return. And hey, should we be so surprised? Hey, this is New York after all. Nothing stops this town.”

Elsie smiled. The fires were already beginning to go out, just small embers and licks of flame remaining. “...Yeah, you’re right about that. We’re going to have our hands full for a while, probably with a few mutations but I think we can manage.”

“Yeah, we always find a way to do that,” Nick said. “Still, I can’t help but wonder what this creature could have been like, in the end. Maybe in another life, this Godzilla could have been on our side.”

“You should go be with Audrey,” Elsie said. “God only knows how she’s taking… well, all of this.”

“Yeah…” Nick said fingering a small box inside his pants pocket. “I think a trip outside New York is in order, Alaska maybe. What do you think?”

“Go get her, Tiger,” Elsie said with a smile and a wink. “We’ll be here waiting.”

Yes, Nick mused to himself. New York may have been battered and bruised but it would go on. As it always did.

**Author's Note:**

> Whooo boy, been a very long time since I've written anything not MLP related. But after my whole Mothra piece on FIMfiction, which went over surprisingly well I elected to do this as a fun little experiment. Came to me in the bath, actually. Wouldn't leave my head no matter how much I wanted it to. So, went over this idea with some of the guys from the Bridge server, including Tarbtano himself and they helped me finalize this whole thing.
> 
> Basically, they confirmed some of my thoughts on how this battle would go down, such as Zilla Junior being able to dodge Shin's breath attacks and how Shin probably couldn't adapt on the fly really. 
> 
> (Godzilla 98 and Shin Godzilla are the property of Toho)


End file.
